Pikmin: The Advanced Times
Pikmin: The Advanced Times is a video game that takes place approximatley 20 years after the events of Pikmin 2. Overview This story takes place 20 years after Pikmin 2. Pikmin have become much more independent and have created their own society, with many towns all over the place. But things are far from peaceful. Creatures are attacking Pikmin, just like old times, just without Olimar to lead them. This evil squadron is led by "Miss", a black spider-like creature. This war is ever-lasting with no end in sight... However, one day, a young Striped Pikmin named Telekeniki is called to see the mayor in his home town situated on the impact site where Olimar first arrived on the Pikmin planet. The mayor, a Gold Pikmin simply referred to as "Mayor", tells Telekeniki he must go on a dangeorus quest. He must venture into the underground cave and find a tablet. On the tablet, there is a special code. When the code is deciphered, it will reveal the name of the hero that will end the war. But Telekeniki isn't the only one on this quest. Another Striped Pikmin known as Eclipse is also on the same mission. These two have been rivals since they were just seeds. Who will get there first? Telekeniki, donning his Mime Jr. Costume and his candy cane sword, journeys alond with his best friend and partner, a Green Pikmin named Cheeko. Will they find the tablet and stop the evil Miss? Gameplay The gameplay of Pikmin: The Advanced Times is radically different than the traditional Pikmin games. Instead of controling a large amount of Pikmin, you control only two (Telekeniki and Cheeko). You completley control Telekeniki, but you control Cheeko just like you would a regular Pikmin in the traditional games. If one of you dies, it is game over. Because of this, Pikmin have much higher HP than they did in Pikmin and Pikmin 2. The point of the game is to go around the modernized Pikmin world looking for the three tablets (Red, Yellow and Blue). Finding these tablets will allow you to go to the underground cave. Some aspects are from the old games. Day turning to night, for example is here. It is possible to travel at night, but enemies are much more powerful and are in greater numbers. The gates to the towns close, so you must survive the night. Areas * Clam Town- AKA The Impact Site from Pikmin 1 with houses. * The Forest of Hope- Self-explanitory. * Tree Stump Town- Town near The Forest of Hope littered with tree-stumps. * Cliffside Cave- A cave made into a cliff. * Firey City- A technologically advanced city. * The Volcano of the Red- A dormant volcano. * Ash Path- Long path litterd with ash. * The Spring of Life- A peaceful spring. * Malibu Town- Beach-hut town. * The Island of the Blue- Faraway island with many bodies of water. * Beachy Path- Serene path on a beach. * Village of the Savages- Home of Pikmin unfit for society. * Canyon Path- Path near a canyon. * Thunderbolt City- Another advanced city. * The Cave of the Yellow- Cave with loess in its waters. * Underground Cave- An extremley dangerous maze. * The Cloud of Olimar- A cloud that looks like Olimar and has an evil base on it. * The Final Trial- Area with a statue honoring the Three Generals. Trivia *The color of the tablets are a reference to the three orginal colors of Pikmin. *There are many references to other Nintendo game series. For example, a Red Pikmin can be seen wearing a Mario hat in Tree Stump Town. Advanced Times Advanced Times Category:Pikmin: The Advanced Times